


【最终试验】夯特快车谋杀案（全）

by MoAhx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoAhx/pseuds/MoAhx
Summary: *魔改原著最终试验*致敬《东方快车谋杀案》《彗星来的那一夜》*烧脑向*人物属于富坚义博/梗属于原作
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 4





	【最终试验】夯特快车谋杀案（全）

——不仅仅是人生，人的最大敌人都是自己。

00  
他们赶着黄昏的最后几分钟从飞艇上下来，刚好碰上血红色的太阳悄悄躲进地平线，紧接着是一阵雾气伴随着蓝紫色的天笼罩在整个小镇。  
“看，奇犽！那边有个集市！我们先逛逛再去考场吧！”小杰似乎永远都有用不完的能量，蹦蹦跳跳的毫无接下来是最终试验的紧张感。  
当然，被他一叫就应的奇犽也一样，雷欧力拖着没比他们老多少的身躯跟在后面腹诽，真的太不公平了，跟小杰和奇犽比，他就像个糟老头子。  
酷拉皮卡一抬头就是雷欧力的苦瓜脸，忍俊不禁，“还有两个多小时才需要到考场，我们也去吧？”  
“对啊对啊，你们也一起来吧！”  
“快点儿！”小杰和奇犽挥着手。  
最终一行人还加上了说是需要补充箭的爆库儿，心理年龄无限接近小杰的半藏和晚饭过后需要遛弯健身的鲍得罗。  
等集塔喇苦和西索最后离开了飞艇，载着尼特罗会长和其余考官的飞艇才悠悠的离开了现场，没过一会就被渐浓的雾遮住了踪影。  
“没说规则呢。”西索的手搭在额头上目送飞艇离开，笑眯眯的像是终于摆脱了监视。  
“嗯。”集塔喇苦的单音节都带着机械似的咔咔声，“但既然让我们休息了两天，那么一定有让我们恢复最佳状态的理由。”  
西索轻笑出声，“伊路还不打算暴露身份么？万一只能有一个人合格的话……”  
“会是奇犽哦。”没有迟疑。  
“那我还有点期待呢，意味着终于能跟伊路打一次了？”西索半眯着眼挑眉，知道在这种问题上和他争论无用，“我们也去逛逛？没准能看到什么有趣的线索呢。”  
回答他的是集塔喇苦的正步走，向揍敌客未来家主消失的方向。

01  
晚上九点差十分，在尼特罗会长指示的火车站台，九位考生重新聚集。  
奇犽口中多了一颗棒棒糖，兜里可能还有更多。  
小杰头上多了一顶帽子，颜色一看就是奇犽选的。  
雷欧力已经把西装外套放进了手提箱，匕首也拿在了手上，一副随时准备进攻的架势。  
酷拉皮卡也差不多，武器别在腰间最方便的位置。  
爆库儿应该如他所说多了一些弓箭，但箭筒还盖着盖子，弓比之前多捆了几圈绷带。  
半藏看不出太大的变化，还是轻装上阵，带着和国忍者的逍遥自在。  
鲍得罗大约是觉得热身强度不够，在站台上做起了单手倒立支撑。  
集塔喇苦和西索是最先来的，西索面前的牌塔已经半身高了。  
还是相似的氛围，最终试验即将开始，众人都默契的把西索和集塔喇苦排在外围，时刻警惕着。

五分钟后，老式蒸汽火车发出了第一声鸣叫，车头吐出白烟，无人操纵的车厢门缓缓打开，总共有三个，门内是逐一亮起的暖黄色灯光。  
他们正面对着第一节车厢的门。  
“不知道三节车厢有什么区别。”半藏小心的伸进半个头打量了一下，又飞快缩回原地。  
“我们先从车窗看看每节车厢的构造，然后各自选择认为最好的？”酷拉皮卡提议。  
“已经看过了哦，”小杰在众人目瞪口呆的注视下从车门跳出来，“第一节是餐车，第二节是卧铺，里面有九个房间，第三节是货物的，门锁着。我从后面进去的。”他最后说，对着酷拉皮卡严厉的眼神吐了吐舌。  
“车顶没问题！”奇犽露出一个头，比了个OK的手势。  
“喂喂，这么说这辆火车是不是完全没有陷阱？”雷欧力稍微放松了拿刀的手。  
酷拉皮卡没有那么乐观，“现在考试还没有正式开始，所以不能这么早下决断。最终试验不会这么简单，让我们单纯在火车上度过一晚的。”  
“同意，但现在的话，我们进去问题不大。就像你说的，还没有正式开始。”爆库儿登上了第一节车厢。  
“你们两个先上。”酷拉皮卡冲西索和集塔喇苦点头示意。没有异议，除非他们想在还未驶出站台就变成一具死的不明不白的尸体。  
被针对了的两人倒是很悠闲，西索挥挥手，面前的牌堆便无影无踪，高跟鞋踩在台阶上发出清脆的声响。集塔喇苦紧跟着他进入了车厢，还回头对酷拉皮卡咯咯的笑，目光扫过在场的所有人，奇犽正从车顶翻下来，嘴上说着“没有驾驶员”。  
如小杰所说，第一节是个餐车。有像酒吧一样的柜台，柜子里放着常见的红酒烈酒，未用过的银质调酒用具整齐的摆着。吧台往前是两列餐桌，都是四人座的小桌子，白色的桌布上都有一瓶干花，餐具和餐巾纸也一应俱全。  
"果然当了猎人就能挣好多钱……"雷欧力看着被吊灯装点的车顶感叹。  
“小杰，你刚才看过的这两节我们能进的车厢长度一样吗？”酷拉皮卡已经进入了考核模式，事无巨细的都要了解。  
“嗯！是一样的！”  
“从车顶看的话，外观也完全一样，中间是用普通铁链接在一起的。”奇犽补充，“但有两点很奇怪，一是这辆列车像是全新的，就连刮痕和摩擦都没有，二是车上所有的窗户都不能打开，或者叫玻璃更合适。”  
“难道是专门为了这次考试造的，划定范围，离开范围被算作出局？”半藏推测。  
“很有可能。奇犽说这列车没有驾驶员，那么一定是准备了足够的碳和相应的自动补充装置，将行驶时间设定为完美的十二小时，封闭的移动考场。”  
西索在酷拉皮卡说话时从酒柜上拿起一瓶白兰地，还有两个玻璃杯，放上冰块，把一杯递给了集塔喇苦。  
集塔喇苦接过来时，酒杯里的焦糖色液体突然开始颤抖，冰块也跟着车头发出哀号。  
九点整，列车发动了，他们的猎人测试最终试验开始。

02  
很长一段时间都只有火车与铁轨亲密接触的铿锵声，他们都在等待，但除了最开始的加速让众人有些站不稳，没有任何异常，西索甚至已经给自己倒了第二杯白兰地。  
“所以，这就开始了？我们需要干什么？”雷欧力还是第一个沉不住气。  
“线索和考试内容一定在列车里，可能我们需要自己寻找和推理。”酷拉皮卡也有些不确定。  
“也许这路途中会遇到一些危险，需要我们自己克服？”爆库儿说，“列车抛锚、轨道被破坏，需要我们找到继续行进的方法之类的？”  
“都有道理，目前我们能做的就是先熟悉环境。”半藏总结，“既然现在没有需要你死我活的规则，我们可以一起行动，这样有变故能互相照应。”他意有所指的看向吧台的两人，集塔喇苦正费力的试图避开下巴上的钉子喝酒。  
“我无所谓呢。不过你们不放心的话，我也可以就呆在原地哦。”西索举了举杯，“我们。”  
酷拉皮卡和半藏交换了一下眼神，带着两个不定时炸弹和放任两个不定时炸弹似乎都不是什么好选择。   
奇犽侧身背对西索二人递给酷拉皮卡一串钥匙，示意是从车头拿的。钥匙串上有编号的都是二号车厢的单间，其余的肯定有一把能够锁上餐车的门。  
“那再好不过了。”酷拉皮卡把钥匙藏进衣服里。

餐车内的搜查结果让人沮丧，他们甚至检查了每个餐桌底和桌布下，还是一头雾水。  
车厢里的一切都一尘不染，甚至每张餐桌上作为摆设的干花都不同，就算说是给某位皇族准备的观光度假列车都不稀奇。  
“我们还是去第二节车厢看看吧。没准都藏在那里了呢。”半藏叹着气。  
等人都从一号车厢出去，酷拉皮卡远远的看了一眼当真留在原地的西索——他又开了第二瓶酒，酒的种类不得而知，但应该不是白兰地了——悄悄锁上了门。

二号车厢对于除小杰外的人都是新鲜的，和想象中的卧铺一样，每个隔间都有推拉门，门上也做足了安全措施，两道锁，还有门镜。  
隔间里能勉强站下三人，两人有些拥挤，是相对舒适的一人房，还配有独立的洗漱间。被子、小写字台、台灯等也一应俱全，暗红色的被褥摸起来材质也很高级。  
至于卫生间，据小杰说，在车厢尾部。  
“小杰，你的帽子呢？”他们在第三间屋子门口时，奇犽意识到小杰的头发又在彰显存在感了，“不会是刚才被风吹掉了吧，我好不容易给你挑的。”  
“咦？”小杰摸摸头，“不应该啊，是落在一号车厢了吧。我很喜欢那个帽子呢！”  
“哈？你都没摘下来过啊这个笨蛋！肯定是飞走了——你怎么这么不小心啊！”  
酷拉皮卡从隔间出来打断了他们的对话，可惜他遗憾的冲二人摇头，房间里依旧空空如也。  
“我们都快把被罩拆了——后来发现它们是一体的——可是真的，什么都没有！难道是让我们在火车上养精蓄锐，其实到达终点之后才开始最终试验？”雷欧力把衬衫袖子挽到手肘，燥热的不行，匕首已经被放回他的手提箱里，他们现在连敌人都没发现，武器也别拿着容易误伤了。  
酷拉皮卡不赞同的皱眉，“协会不会安排无用的环节，更何况我们乘坐飞艇来，没道理刻意换一种更费时的交通工具。我更倾向于在不知不觉间，最终试验已经开始了，比如这列火车有很多摄像头，考官在暗中评价我们的一举一动。”  
这无疑是个更加合理的猜测，连半藏和爆库儿一时都想不出更好的解释，最后一个从隔间里出来的鲍得罗也对此表示认可，“可能第一项是观察力和分析力，也就是我们正在做的这些。”  
“那对西索他们岂不是很不公平？”雷欧力尽量不让自己的声音听起来幸灾乐祸，“我是说，他们根本就在享受旅行一样。”  
“我不相信那锁能困住他们，”酷拉皮卡说，“他们想要表现自己的能力肯定只可能比我们有更好的途径。”  
“那肯定的，我觉得根本不需要管他们，想要合格想要淘汰，西索肯定信手拈来，不过另一个怪人就不知道了，对吧，小杰？”奇犽没得到回应，偏头看过去，“小杰？”  
“啊？嗯，对。”  
奇犽敲了一下小杰的脑门，“什么‘对’呀，你刚才发什么呆呢？都这个时候了，还不来继续研究下一个隔间，没准你那恐怖的野兽直觉能察觉什么呢。”  
酷拉皮卡同样看着表情有些不对的小杰，“你有没有不舒服？还是发现了什么？”  
“嗯……”小杰迟疑一下，“奇犽，你之前找到的钥匙呢？我想也许能打开后面的货车车厢。”  
“在我这，”酷拉皮卡晃了晃那串钥匙，“你说的对，但我们还是应该先把这几间检查完吧，万一错漏了什么就不好了。”他拉开了四号房间的门。

“伊路没有什么想法么？”西索又给自己倒了一杯朗姆。  
集塔喇苦——或者说伊路米——正在把脸上的圆钉一一摘下，变回长发飘飘的青年，眨了眨由于长时间被过度缩小而有些酸涩的猫眼，“火车里充斥着念，考官大概离得不远吧。”  
西索笑出声，“那你还这么明目张胆。”  
“这样比较自在，阿奇不在的话也无所谓。”伊路米终于流畅的喝下一口酒，“啊，不过我本来也打算在最终试验的时候告诉阿奇的，所以被他看见也没事。”  
“听起来和你本来想象中的最终试验差别很大呢。”  
“确实。我以为猎人测试最后会是战斗力，毕竟之前的内容大多把综合能力测试的差不多了。”伊路米把酒杯中的酒一饮而尽，放回吧台上，环顾四周。除了因为刚才几人的探索而变得有些褶皱的桌布，还有微微被移动过的摆放，看不出任何不对，也没有能起到提示作用的物品。  
“我要出去看看，西索就打算呆在这里么？”  
“嗯，前几场考试有点累呢，我再休息一下，毕竟，我可是个守信的魔术师呢。”

一直到八号房间，都是小杰第一个进去的，似乎所有人都对他之前表现出来的野性直觉产生了无比的信任。当然只是自我安慰罢了，这不是丛林也不是野外，在一条移动的铁皮蛇腹中，小杰也嗅不出什么的。  
“怎么了？怎么不打开？”奇犽见小杰又在发愣，不禁出声催促，“虽然我也觉得大概率不会有什么发现的，但以防万一。”  
小杰回过神笑了笑，先拉开房门的一条缝，小心的窥视几秒，才松了口气似的一把拉开。  
“小杰，”酷拉皮卡叫住他，低声在他耳边问，“你刚才是不是在门外感受到了什么，这间房有古怪？”  
小杰的表情有些尴尬，他不擅长撒谎，只是说，“之前好像听到了一些声音，但这里面确实什么也没有。”  
“那大概是别处的？”酷拉皮卡让他们安静，全都屏气凝神的侧耳听，除了呼啸而过的风，和铁轨的碰撞声，再也听不见其他。  
“等等，你们不觉得……”爆库儿突然叫住正往九号房间移动的众人，“听这铁轨声，我们好像加速了？”  
果然，虽说车窗外一片漆黑也没有个参照物，但感谢列车行进的节拍能让他们意识到。  
“你就是听到了这个吧？”奇犽用手肘捅了捅小杰，“真是的，那就直说呗，搞得我们以为要开始什么‘试验’了呢。”他做了个鬼脸。  
“哈哈，对呀，就是这个。刚才我还以为是我的错觉呢。”小杰讪笑着杰挠头。  
半藏的脸色变得有些凝重，“这确实不是什么好迹象，如果这就是最终行进速度倒还好，但一旦我们持续加速的话，很可能会在途中发生危险，像爆库儿说的。”  
“不过那样的话，至少我们就能知道测试内容了。”酷拉皮卡说，眼睛看着已经进入九号房间的小杰，“里面有什么吗？”  
“和其他房间一样，构造都没有变化。”  
卫生间比普通的卧房稍小一点，里面放着一瓶新开封的香薰，味道有些刺鼻，像有人在洗手间种满了薰衣草，稍微沾染上一点就会经久不散。从里面出来的爆库儿嫌弃的甩了甩袖子，奇犽也在鼻子前扇着风加速空气流动。  
虽说已经排除了前两节车厢有古怪的假设，众人也丝毫没有放松。不如说，这样反而让他们的神经更加紧绷，铁轮有规律的碰撞发条一样把神经一点点拧紧，像集塔喇苦每次说话都发出的咔咔咔。  
未知总是更令人恐惧的。  
“去看一下货车车厢吧。”酷拉皮卡深吸一口气打破沉默，希望能有点发现，不过百分之五的希望。

伊路米没有管被他弄断的锁落入列车旁的深渊，他们在上锁时就该考虑它被破坏的可能性。只是现在就以这副容貌出现在众人面前会很尴尬，他可不想被当成怪人。伊路米仰头看了看车厢顶，还是从上面试试能不能错开吧。  
他的脚刚刚落在车顶，耳边就想起了古怪的机械音：“检测到车门被破坏，现在对考生301号公布287期猎人测试最终试验内容。列车行进途中，每出现一名考生死亡，且其余考生能成功抓到凶手，则除凶手外的全部考生合格；如果没有考生死亡，则所有考生失败，请来年继续努力。最后请考生注意，测试规则与评判标准需考生自行探寻，请务必不要告知其余考生。一经发现，取消资格。”  
“哎呀，有点棘手了呢。”伊路米在原地怔愣一会，喃喃着走向第二节车厢尾，那里传来了一点声响。  
那声音是西索弄出来的，他轻巧的落在伊路米面前，“哟，伊路，怎么样，发现了什么吗？”  
“啊，西索也出来了。”伊路米一点都不意外，“这辆车应该是具现化出来的，就是不知这铁轨到底是不是现实中存在的了。”  
西索挑起眉，顺着接道，“是呢。而且这周围一片漆黑的景色，猎人协会果然有很多强者呀，超级期待。”  
“西索呢？没遇到奇犽他们吗？”  
“嗯……很遗憾，没有哦。”西索向伊路米走近两步，吸了吸鼻子，“伊路身上好香呀，是……白兰地的味道呢。”  
伊路米眨眨眼，“哦，你又喝了一瓶龙舌兰。”  
西索笑容加深，没说话。

03  
小杰等人又回到了第一节车厢。  
门锁被破坏——预料之中，只有西索一人坐在吧台前，见他们回来了还表示礼貌似的站起身，他面前是一瓶空的白兰地和一瓶喝了一半的朗姆。  
西索冲他们露出一个微笑，“我信守承诺了哦。”说完歪了歪头，又指了指旁边属于集塔喇苦的空杯子，“这可不怪我哦，他可没答应你们。”  
酷拉皮卡敷衍的点点头，显然没心思考虑集塔喇苦的去向，表情有些凝重，在半藏管他要钥匙的时候都迟钝了一下才递过去。  
“我提议——”半藏抖着那串并不能打开货车车厢的钥匙，话还没说完，车厢门就从后面打开，没有变装的伊路米出现在众人眼前，刮进来的风让室内的薰衣草味更加有冲击力。  
“啊。”伊路米脚步一顿。  
“大、大哥！”奇犽下意识的后退了三步，棒棒糖差点从口中滑落。  
“大哥？”雷欧力夸张的叫喊，“奇犽， 你说——他——这个……”他不确定的看着伊路米胸前的301号码牌，反复确认就是曾经的集塔喇苦，“怪人——人，”他尽量不用有歧义的词，“是你哥哥？”  
没人搭话，雷欧力左看看只有眼睛表现出惊讶的酷拉皮卡，右看看一动不动盯着伊路米的小杰，再加上虽然表现出震惊但很快又接受了事实的其余三人，他觉得自己像个易燃物，不情愿的灭了火，开始自我消化。  
伊路米跟奇犽寒暄了几句，没表现出什么攻击性，奇犽反而一身冷汗，瑟缩的像做错事的孩子，一个劲儿的远离人群，远离大哥，快要退到窗户外面了。  
伊路米挑挑眉没再教育不听话的弟弟，绕过他们走向西索，随意从杯架上拿起一个干净的空酒杯递过去，“朗姆？”  
西索拿酒瓶的手一顿，笑眯眯的给伊路米倒上，“……伊路的最爱。”  
“我不知道西索喝朗姆的速度也这么快。”伊路米看了看那瓶只剩三分之一的液体。  
“或许，伊路不知道的事情还多着呢。”

在列车内唯一的表快要指向十二点的时候，半藏放下了面前的食物，擦擦嘴，双手合十做了“谢谢款待”，才说，“我们不能再这样坐以待毙了！”  
他们在确认列车没有古怪之后，就不约而同的留在餐车里补充刚才因为神经紧绷所消耗的能量。  
奇犽除外，他挑选了一个距离吧台——他大哥——最远的座位，双腿并拢乖乖的坐着，任凭小杰用什么甜品零食引诱他都无用。  
“你大哥到底对你做过什么，让你这么害怕他？”雷欧力不禁在奇犽耳边小声嘟囔。  
“我不是害怕！”奇犽反驳，“只是……只是没跟家里打招呼就出来了而已！”说完他看了一眼小杰，他只把伤了母亲和二哥从家里逃出来的事告诉了小杰，但根本没想到大哥竟然会追着自己来猎人测试。  
小杰不知第几次从伊路米的背影上收回视线，对上了奇犽的眼睛，笑着安慰，“奇犽，我看你大哥没有怪你的意思，别那么紧张了吧。”  
“那是你们不知道我大哥！”奇犽压低声音，“他可是为达目的不择手段的人！幸亏我们现在不知道考试内容，我打赌，要是现在需要对战的话，他绝对不会手下留情的。”  
“说的那么可怕，但他肯定不会伤你的，不是吗？”雷欧力把叉子“当啷”一下放在盘子里，揉了揉肚子，“我说，酷拉皮卡，你在想什么？连奇犽的大哥来参加测试这么大的事都不在乎。”  
酷拉皮卡无视了雷欧力，转而对坐在斜对面的小杰说，“小杰，能单独说点事吗？”  
小杰听见了自己的心脏“咯噔”一声，响到都要盖过窗外的铁轨，他僵硬的笑着，“有什么不能在这里说吗？”  
“就是就是，连我们都要隐瞒，酷拉皮卡你是不是知道了什么线索？”  
“抱歉，这次不行。”酷拉皮卡出乎意料的强硬，“如果我确定了我的猜想，一定会告诉你们的，但现在我需要小杰的建议。”  
雷欧力和奇犽的表情都严肃起来，没有再提异议，反而是看向看似没听见对话内容的半藏等人，他们的眼神都没有往这个方向看，爆库儿和半藏在试图改造钥匙的形状，鲍得罗在闭目养神。  
奇犽还看了一眼大哥，他还在和西索说话，而且显得很——虽然并不想用这个词形容伊路米——愉悦。

小杰跟着酷拉皮卡离开了餐车车厢，到卧铺车厢的二号房间关上了门。  
他们并排坐在唯一的床铺上，本是叫小杰过来的酷拉皮卡沉默了很久，眼睛盯着地面。  
小杰也没有打破这份安静，他大概知道酷拉皮卡叫他过来的目的，除了询问探索车厢的收获外，可能还有一些隐蔽的、不确定能不能让其他人知道的内容。  
“开门见山，”酷拉皮卡终于说，“小杰已经知道了本次测试的内容了吧？”  
“嗯！”小杰表现出如释重负，“太好了，终于有人能和我一起讨论了。”  
酷拉皮卡笑出声，“是啊，你真的不会撒谎，也不会隐瞒，最后那个要求真是太难为你了。”  
小杰不好意思的嘿嘿笑，“不过说实话，酷拉皮卡，我没太明白那个测试规则——”  
“我知道你的意思，关于规则，我目前也是一知半解，但我不认为合格的唯一途径是出现牺牲者。”酷拉皮卡话锋一转，“但现在我担心的问题是，每个人得知试验内容的时机不同，我们也不知道谁是下一个知道的，或者谁现在已经知道了——最重要的——有没有人真的相信了这个规则，并产生了杀人的想法。”  
“不会的！”小杰坚定的说，“大家都很聪明，而且通过了前四次测试，不会落入这么简单的圈套的！”  
“不一定。第四场的时候，没有明确说要杀人，都有人起了杀心，”酷拉皮卡摇摇头，“现在给了这么完美的理由……不是我不愿意相信大家，但总要防范起来。”  
他们对视一眼，就知道在脑海中同时出现的第一个面孔了。  
不可能是西索。西索不屑于把自己的战斗隐藏在黑暗中，一旦光明正大的杀人，那一定逃不出凶手失格的结局。  
但奇犽的大哥不同，揍敌客家的长子最擅长的暗杀将给他们带来无尽麻烦。他们甚至还不知道他的杀人手法，或许不知道更好，根据奇犽的说法，很可能多到数不过来。  
“没关系的，总会有办法的！”  
酷拉皮卡露出一个不怎么宽心的微笑，“是啊，现在唯一安慰的一点是，奇犽的大哥敢以真面目示人，证明他应该还不知道这个规则，我们暂时是安全的。”  
小杰点点头，垂下眼帘。  
“还有一件事，”酷拉皮卡突然继续，让小杰一个机灵，“小杰对于最后一节货车车厢有什么想法吗？”  
“啊！那个呀，之前我和奇犽讨论过，我们觉得既然这串钥匙上没有，”他从兜里拿出那串钥匙，“那不如下次找个东西撬开。”小杰说完吐了吐舌。  
酷拉皮卡盯着钥匙看了几秒，才缓缓点头。

伊路米听着身后传来的围绕着一串钥匙的议论声，晃了晃手中的酒杯，看向目光没从自己身上移开过的西索，“所以，西索在车头得到了什么？”  
“嗯……很有趣的东西呢。”西索眯起眼。  
伊路米习惯了得不到有用信息的对话，转而研究起酒柜上的酒，“考官在最后一节车厢。”  
“别告诉我，伊路现在才知道？”  
“西索不打算去会会他们？”  
“哎呀，别这么说嘛，我这回可是很认真的想成为猎人呢。”  
“那至少也要从这节车厢出去吧，”伊路米说，“西索注意的那孩子，刚才就出去了哦。”  
“你说小杰？不过应该快回来了——看吧，回来了呢。”西索用他特有的风骚姿势起身，变出一张红桃尖放在伊路米面前，“那我也该去第二节车厢看看咯。”  
伊路米比了个拜的手势，把扑克牌收了起来。

04  
这回倒是没有人在意西索的行动了，他们都忙着在或明或暗中观察刚回来的小杰和酷拉皮卡，大概期望着比他们多去一次第二节车厢就能带回惊天动地的好消息吧。  
等两人坐下，奇犽凑近想看出点什么。他们的表情并没有比出门前缓和多少，就连没心没肺的小杰也表现的愈加凝重。  
雷欧力再次受不了这氛围，“啪”的一拍桌子，“现在都过去三个多小时了，你们要是知道什么就别藏着掖着啊！还是说你们发现了如果我们合作就会丧失资格的线索，所以故意不说，然后自私的让自己通过？”  
爆库儿抬起头，“醒醒吧，要是真的发现了一些不能共享的信息，自私才是最好的方法。你应该靠你自己，去想想漏掉了什么，而不是在这里发脾气。”他又转向半藏，“我也要去第二节车厢再看看，他们有什么发现应该也是那里。”这时候，他也没心思去想会不会碰上那个恶魔西索了。  
“好！那分头行动吧，我去车顶看看。”擅长飞檐走壁的忍者把钥匙还给了酷拉皮卡，“钥匙不行，我们下回可以试试破门而入。”  
酷拉皮卡下意识的准备接钥匙，又突然停下，被疑惑的半藏催促后才慢慢拿回，余光一直注意着正在和奇犽说话的小杰，他们正在激烈的争论丢失的帽子的去向。  
“就是刚才出门的时候被风吹跑了吧！你这个笨蛋！”  
“不——啊！有可能！我来回走了两次！”  
“什么两次，你走第一次的时候就已经被吹跑了！”奇犽翻了个白眼。  
小杰连忙道歉，换来奇犽龇牙咧嘴的来揪他的头发。  
半藏和鲍得罗一前一后都离开了餐车，雷欧力在走廊里来回绕了两圈，停顿几次看着没有解释意思的酷拉皮卡，然后也气愤的插着兜走了，门被他毫不客气的甩的轰响，手提箱也忘在了椅子上。

伊路米的目光穿过眼前的空酒杯，像是在透过凸面镜看放大的世界。奇犽已经很久没有过这么有活力的样子了，尤其是自己还在场的情况下。  
小杰对奇犽的影响太大了。伊路米想，留不得，虽然对不起西索。  
“阿奇，过来。”  
小杰发誓这是第一次见到奇犽如此明显的颤抖——这不能怪奇犽，就连他在一片寂静（除了火车噪音）中听到伊路米的声音，都觉得脊背发凉。和西索带来的被艳阳炙烤的感受不同，这是一种阴森的粘稠的腐蚀淹没，无法给小杰带来战斗的兴奋感，更像是要死于无形之中的诡异。  
奇犽迟疑的小步蹭向吧台，低着头不敢看伊路米的眼睛，双手紧紧握着拳，指甲都快要控制不住的变成尖锐利器。  
伊路米从这反应就能看出来，他可爱的弟弟还没能知道这次试验的内容，那就好办多了。  
“阿奇，”伊路米没有刻意压低声音，“想知道这次考试的内容吗？”他看到小杰和酷拉皮卡的眼神更加虎视眈眈，露出不易察觉的微笑。  
奇犽很少看见大哥的笑容，但每一次都让人印象深刻，且没有什么好结果。但伊路米的话又让他好奇，他不能对大哥撒谎，所以点了点头。  
伊路米凑近奇犽，用只有两人能听见的声音说，“这列车上的唯一幸存者才能合格哦。”他顿了顿，“怎么样，要不要先从我开始动手？母亲对你的成长很自豪呢，或许他看到你能亲手杀了我会更加开心？”  
小杰那边传来了巨大的动静，伊路米瞥了一眼，金发的404号正死死压住小杰的肩膀，对峙中碰倒了桌上的花瓶，桌布也掉下了一半，上面的餐具摇摇欲坠，403号的手提箱也躺在了地上。  
啊，果然他们是知道了的。伊路米继续把目光转向奇犽，却没等来意料之中的回答。  
“不、不可能！”他没吃完的棒棒糖掉在地上。  
“什么不可能？是考试内容不可能？还是你不可能杀了所有人？”伊路米反问，“前者的话，你知道我没有骗你的理由。至于后者，阿奇，你从来没说过不可能杀死任何人，对吗？”  
“这样吧，我们做个交易，如果你能乖乖回家做杀手，我可以帮你杀掉几个，算作给你的离别礼。不如……从他们俩开始？”  
“不要！”奇犽猛地抬头，他的额发被汗水浸湿，在伊路米的压力下后脚已经挪出了半步，“不行，我……我想和小杰做朋友。”  
伊路米似乎反应了一会才明白“朋友”这个词的含义，“杀手不需要朋友。”他听见自己说，“你是天生的杀手，所以你早晚会把朋友杀掉的，你只适合活在黑暗中。”  
奇犽能够感受到脑海中的灯塔正在消失，巨大的黑色怪物正一点一点蚕食着光，但在意识消失的一刹那，那光突然闪烁了一下，像是要给他提示——很重要的、甚至能够让他抓住大哥弱点的——可惜没有黑暗吞噬的快。  
他感受不到愉悦了。

“奇犽！”小杰最终还是挣脱了酷拉皮卡的限制，奔了过去，“你对他做了什么！”他怒视着伊路米。  
“什么都没做哦。”伊路米摊摊手，“我倒是很好奇，你对阿奇做了什么，他似乎很在乎你，比家人更甚。”他抬起手伸向小杰。  
“我们是朋友！”小杰一手抓过突然仿若傀儡的奇犽挡在身后，一手握住伊路米的右手腕阻挡住，即使是杀手的骨头在他的手中也像木头一样脆弱。  
伊路米任由小杰攥着自己已经骨裂的手腕，没有动作。  
酷拉皮卡也举起双节木棍蓄势待发的站在一旁。  
西索进来时就是这样一幅剑拔弩张的景象，战斗总是能让人热血沸腾呢。  
“哇哦，我错过了什么？”他活动了一下关节，狩猎的眼神却只盯着伊路米。  
小杰放开了伊路米的手腕，但还防备的护着奇犽，缓慢后退。  
伊路米没感受到疼痛似的动了动肿成馒头的手腕，迎上那股暗藏杀气的目光，掠过他的脖颈和略显凌乱的衣服，“没错过哦，只是在说考试要开始了而已。”  
他话音刚落，奇犽就如银色子弹一般弹出了第一节车厢，在门上留下了一个巨大的漏洞，风源源不断的灌进来，混合着薰衣草的香味。  
“奇犽！”小杰追了过去，酷拉皮卡紧随其后，离开前还不忘意味不明的看一眼半张脸藏在阴影之中的伊路米。  
西索挑挑眉，“这就是你的目的？”  
“弟弟不听话，总是要教育的。”伊路米没否认，“当然，偶尔也需要推他一把。”  
“真感人呢。”西索的手放在伊路米滚动的喉结上揉搓，“这样不就等于告诉我你的秘密了么……”  
两人的距离不过厘米，伊路米看着放大的金色眼睛，“但我没违反规则，西索也早晚都会发现，不亏。”  
“就不怕你弟弟真的失控暴走？”  
“嗯……”伊路米歪头似乎认真的思考了一会，“那就只能说明他还不够格当猎人吧。”  
西索“噗嗤”笑起来，肩膀都在颤抖，鼻息喷在伊路米颈侧吹起几根发丝。他突然凑近在伊路米的动脉处留下一个鲜红的吻痕，然后挑衅的看着僵硬了一瞬的伊路米。  
“西索的恶趣味还是那么无聊。”  
“骗人，伊路明明也是。”他从伊路米的衣服里拿出那张红桃尖，手指一弯变成了JOKER放回去。

雷欧力骂骂咧咧的进了第二节车厢，爆库儿正从二号房间出来，跟半藏小声交流。  
这回倒好，现在谁都不跟大家分享了，说好的团结一致，一起通过，雷欧力看出了他们眼神中的警惕腹诽着，行！那我就靠自己的努力当上猎人，给你们瞧瞧厉害！  
等爆库儿和半藏走过半截车厢，雷欧力也进了二号房，把房门带上。  
床铺上有塌陷，看起来像两个人坐下过的痕迹，估计就是小杰和酷拉皮卡了，刚走的那两位不像有闲情逸致在房间里谈心的样子。  
但就算知道了是他们，雷欧力也分析不出个所以然，动脑子向来不是他的长项，要说投机取巧倒更贴切——等等，投机取巧！  
他猛然跳起来，接着放轻动作悄悄拉开一条门缝，隐约看见半藏和爆库儿靠近车尾的地方，不知是不是灯光昏暗的原因，脸色黑得跟窗外的景象一样。  
如果能听到他们的谈话内容……雷欧力故意大力拉开房门，吸引了两人的注意力后，大步走向他们，“先生们，请不要挡路，也别那么看着我，难道现在连去卫生间都需要鬼鬼祟祟的吗？”  
雷欧力进了厕所就继续弄出很大的声响，活像请了个交响乐团，总之能让门外的两人误认为自己很不冷静就好，虽然这样他只能听见断断续续的说话声，但聊胜于无。  
“……八号……405很奇怪……”  
“404从……就一直……405……”  
“……99和301……405……表现……”  
“……回来之后……帽子……还有钥匙……404……”  
八号房间、小杰、酷拉皮卡、帽子和钥匙？雷欧力盯着哗哗流下的水，之前和大家一起行动的场景一幕幕在脑海中回放，前几次考试都表现无比机灵的小杰突然反应迟钝，是在八号房间外的时候，他和奇犽还两次讨论了丢失的帽子……  
确实哪里不对，雷欧力没再分心制造噪音，脑子里的声音已经够乱了。  
安静下来后，外面的说话声也停止了，紧接着是车厢门被打开，可能是他们没拉住，门“砰”的撞在墙上。本该有的脚步声被铁轨完全掩盖，但爆库儿和半藏应该是往货车车厢去了。  
雷欧力抹了一把脸，拧上水龙头，呆久了，薰衣草味真的让人窒息。

西索和伊路米走到被奇犽强行破坏的车厢门前，停住了脚步。前面是第二节车厢忽暗忽明的灯光，明明伸手就能碰到，却仿佛相隔好远，至少看不清里面发生的事。  
西索突然轻笑出声，“伊路可真是用心良苦呢，只是，万一不是这里的话……”  
“还会有其他线索的哦。”伊路米回头环顾一片狼藉的餐车，视线没有放过一个角落。  
“嗯，那我很期待呢，”西索一脚迈出车厢门，“伊路说的其他线索。”  
“记得把手腕的伤治好哦。”他完全出去前留了一句话。  
会的。伊路米心里回答，紧跟着西索消失在车厢链接的黑暗之中。

05  
小杰引以为傲的视力与嗅觉在狂风和飞速行进的列车上形同虚设。他甚至只追到了第二节车厢顶就丢失了奇犽的踪影，明明对方长着一头在黑夜中最明显的白发。  
完全没入黑夜中的车顶能见度小的可怜，他只好小步前移才能确保不碰到什么障碍物，如果从这个周围没有护栏的地方摔下去可不是什么好玩的事。  
奇犽跑的真快。小杰无奈的嘀咕，难道要在这里玩捉迷藏吗？  
“小杰！”酷拉皮卡的声音夹杂在呜呜的风声中从身后吹来，“奇犽呢？”  
“我不知道！”小杰大吼着，“出什么事了吗？”  
“爆库儿和半藏说有事情要谈！雷欧力也没回去，我出来找找！”  
他们终于从后门进了第二节车厢，再在车顶用灌风的嗓子交流可能会撕裂。  
“哦对，第一节车厢的门坏了。”酷拉皮卡补充。  
“啊？”小杰瞪大了眼睛，“坏了？”  
“被人破坏了，中间有一个洞，能通过人。”  
“明明那个门没锁，何必破门啊——”小杰突然捂住嘴，可怜兮兮的看着酷拉皮卡，快速摇起头。  
酷拉皮卡意味深长的看了他一眼，贴心的选择没有戳破，“我也不知道，可能爆库儿和半藏就是要叫我们回去说这件事吧。”  
小杰咽了咽口水。  
还好，他们没浪费多久。雷欧力正好从卫生间出来，而奇犽也在二号房间里，见到他们还抱怨了一句转眼就不见小杰了。  
他们回到餐车的时候还不到一点，其余三人已经等在里面了。  
小杰、奇犽和雷欧力被餐车一片狼藉的惨烈惊到说不出话，好一会儿才听雷欧力大叫一声，“我的手提箱怎么在这！”他的手还在裤子都里不自在的动了动。  
奇犽看了一眼光头忍者，怀疑的问，“你们在这动手了？”  
“这正是我们要说的，”半藏抱着臂，“很显然，我们回来的时候已经成了这样。当然，西索和那个所谓的你的哥哥，”他冲奇犽点点头，“都不在了。”  
“我哥——啊。”奇犽抿起嘴垂下了头。  
“那还用想吗，肯定是西索和那家伙打起来了！”雷欧力用脚扫开破碎的餐具，皮鞋踩在上面“咯吱”的响，“不然谁能搞出这么大的动静！”  
小杰看向奇犽，“奇犽的哥哥和西索谁更厉害呀？”  
“我、我也不知道。”奇犽有些颤抖，“我感觉我大哥更加深不可测一点……但他们俩都有种让我不舒服的感觉。”他斜了小杰一眼，“或者说，气味。”  
“不过，”他话锋一转，“我大哥从来不会和人正面交手的。揍敌客只擅长暗杀，尤其是和西索这种深不可测的人战斗，我们都会尽力避免。更何况现在这个情况也没必要……我们不做无意义的暗杀。”  
爆库儿看了奇犽一会，才发表意见，“我其实很相信这个说法。而且仔细看的话，这里根本没有什么激烈打斗的痕迹，”他无视了雷欧力的哼气声，“更像是什么人在经过时碰掉了桌布，然后把上面的东西都顺了下来。”  
“奇犽，这里有一根你的棒棒糖。”酷拉皮卡从吧台附近的角落里站起身，把粉红色兔耳糖递过来。  
奇犽嫌弃的撇撇嘴，“都脏了就别给我了，还有新的吗？”  
酷拉皮卡愣了一会才反应过来，“啊，可以在架子上找找，没准还有？”

伊路米从八号房间出来的时候，西索刚好打开洗手间的门，手还是湿的。  
“真巧。”西索扬起眉，目光轻佻的滑过伊路米略显凌乱的发丝和紧的不自然的领口，手上的水珠滑落到一半，被他变成了一张扑克牌，转眼间又消失。  
伊路米没看清那张牌的牌面，但也没在意魔术师的心血来潮，毕竟现在他兜里还有一张红桃三，“西索看见阿奇了吗？”  
“我以为，”西索靠近，“你不会让他离开视线呢。不然很可能……”他手指并拢在脖子边划了一下。  
“啊，不可能的。”伊路米说，“这里的所有考生都不可能杀死奇犽，当然，除了西索。”  
“和你。”  
伊路米仿佛听到了笑话，“那就更不可能了。”大约是西索的目光太灼热，他用双手整理了一下衣服上的圆钉，拂过脖子时听见了西索的笑声。  
伊路米掀了掀眼皮，对西索毫无愧疚的厚脸皮有了新的认知，“如果西——你也想的话，我想我有权利拒绝。”  
“当然。”西索笑的更厉害了，“或许我可以去试试其他的？”  
伊路米不置可否的耸耸肩，似乎不想说话。  
“不过在那之前——”西索伸手在伊路米耳边打了个响指，一张纸牌出现在他指间，看到红桃三的牌面吹了声口哨，一个翻转见，变成了红桃K，又埋在了伊路米的长发下，“好了。”  
伊路米眨眨眼，纸牌又回到了他兜里，“有必要吗？”  
“这样才有趣嘛。”红发魔术师笑容未减，“要知道，虽然这场考试比之前几次要稍微好玩一点，但还是很无聊呢，尤其现在。”  
“很快就不一定了哦。”伊路米向第一节车厢走去。  
像是要验证他的话一样，“咣”的一声巨响从两人头顶传来，再凝神静听，又只剩更加猖狂的铁轨碰撞。

西索是最后一个回餐车的，凌晨一点十分。  
“我不知道什么时候我也变得这么受欢迎了？”他夸张的鞠了一躬，以回报众人汇聚在自己身上的视线。当然，视线中的敌意就被忽视了，魔术师总是带来快乐的职业。  
除了又在吧台坐下远离众人的伊路米冲他微不可见的点了点头，西索再一次达成独角戏成就。  
酷拉皮卡深呼吸好几次，终于开口，“如果我们的感觉没错的话，接下来可以开始真正的信息交换了。”  
没有人露出疑惑。  
小杰骤然浑身放松；奇犽除了对大哥的存在感到拘谨也没有异常；雷欧力虽然恨得牙痒痒但知道以大局为重，仅仅把不满表现在了脸上；酷拉皮卡、爆库儿和半藏三人环顾众人，最后都松了口气；鲍得罗还是老神在在的闭目养神。  
这无疑是个好的开始。  
“现在，都有谁拿着这列车的钥匙串？”

06  
酷拉皮卡作为发问的人，理应第一个站出来。  
“我有。”他说着，把标有编号的钥匙串放在空桌子上。  
小杰在上衣口袋里摸了摸，“我也有。”  
让人惊讶的是最后一人。西索竟然配合的凭空变出一串钥匙，半藏为了确认真假还上手体验了一下。  
无论如何，三个一模一样的钥匙躺在桌子上，虽然众人对结果都有所猜测，但等真相真的摆在眼前的时候还是让人震惊。  
“我建议，”酷拉皮卡说，“每个人说一下自己拿到钥匙的经历。还是我先来，钥匙是奇犽在进入这辆列车前从车头发现的，之后我、小杰、奇犽和雷欧力四人一起行动的时候，他把钥匙交给了我保管。”说完，他看向小杰。  
“我是一开始就从车头拿到的，只给奇犽看过，他说最好保密。”小杰冲奇犽吐了吐舌头，“不过我还是告诉了酷拉皮卡。”  
他们又齐刷刷的看向西索。  
西索正在花式洗牌，就在大家以为他不会说话时，慢悠悠的开了口，“嗯，我和伊路无意中在车头发现的，就一直拿着了。”  
在座的至少有一半人对西索的话表现出怀疑，即使他特意一脸无辜的抬起了头。  
“如果——我是说如果，”雷欧力不确定的开口，“有没有可能……真的有三串钥匙？”他说完自己都下意识的否定，他记得听谁说过只有火车头有明显是挂钥匙的钩子。  
“可能性很小，几乎等于我们所有人的记忆同时出现了偏差。”酷拉皮卡说，“甚至包括西索。”他觉得这是最能说服雷欧力的人选。  
黑发刺头青年果然闭嘴了。  
“所以，结论是什么？”半藏敲了下桌子让大家注意力回来，“我们都被控制了？被灌入了不同的记忆？”  
“不见得。”酷拉皮卡摸着下巴，“说实话，我更倾向于，这里有不止一个‘我们’。”  
突然的安静总是那么让人不舒服，这次格外倒胃口，比之第二场的料理试验更甚。  
“平行世界。”爆库儿说。  
酷拉皮卡点头，“对。这是我能想到的最合理的解释。现在的我们都不是最开始进入这列车厢的我们了。当然，包括我自己。”  
“很好，这很好，这非常好，棒极了！”雷欧力用力抓抓头发，“简直是让规则变得更加复杂了！本来就莫名其妙的，再加上什么平行世界，这是在玩我们吗？”  
“冷静，雷欧力。”酷拉皮卡不得不分神试图安慰崩溃边缘的雷欧力，即便他自己也觉得异常疲惫，“我们还不知道这个消息是好是坏。”  
半藏沉思良久，“既然我们都在这里，而且都能听得懂进行到此的对话，那我默认每个人都已经听到了试验内容。我现在有点担忧的是，”他顿了顿，似乎在寻找不出错的词，“我们所听到的是否相同。既然考官选择单独告知，那么一定有理由。如果不同的话……”  
“不，我认为是一样的。”酷拉皮卡摇头，“单独告知的理由应该是时间差。你们还记得大致是什么时候得知的考试规则吗？”  
小杰的反应最快，在记忆力上他占绝对上风，“在发车后第一次进入第二节车厢的时候，当时还跟你们一起呢。”他看向奇犽、酷拉皮卡和雷欧力，“半藏先生他们没过一会儿也跟我们一起了。”  
“你果然是最早的。”酷拉皮卡说，“现在我的推测是，一旦打破‘规则’，就会获得‘规则’。”  
“你是说，小杰从刚开始就——被换了——不是他了？”奇犽皱起眉，对于小杰早他那么久知道规则而不爽，他可是刚刚才知道的呢。  
“……有道理。”爆库儿飞快的回忆起自己得知考试规则的时机，并确定也是在产生了怀疑的时候，当时他不止一次的看见两个年龄最小的少年发生内容相似的口角，“只是这样做的理由是什么？”  
很长一段时间都没人搭得上话。前几次考官的心思他们就已经很难明白了，更何况这次是尼特罗会长亲自上任。  
“我猜测……”酷拉皮卡打破沉默，“这是试验的第一阶段。一定时限内，如果连试验内容都没有获得的话，就被淘汰。”

不得不承认，酷拉皮卡的分析能力让人心悦诚服。  
就连角落中再一次开始堆塔牌的西索都在心底感叹，再看看自己的长发杀手，伊路米的睫毛颤抖了一下——啊，他都被惊艳到了呢。西索勾起嘴角。  
“那你的意思是还有第二阶段咯？”众人把巨大的信息量消化的差不多后，半藏问。  
酷拉皮卡的视线落在车厢内的洛可可钟表，凌晨一点半，“毕竟时间刚过了三分之一，而且我们没有再继续收到提示了。”  
“也就是说，我们现在需要等待下一步提示？”小杰觉得自己脑部负荷过大，急需降温。  
“不会有下一个提示了，”爆库儿否决，“之前那条规则的最后给了总结语，就证明接下来都要靠自己。”  
“我有个提议，”一直一言未发的老者突然开口，“从现在到早上九点试验结束还有七个半小时。前四个小时是第一阶段，那么可以推测这四个小时的第二阶段已经开始了。第二节车厢既然有九个房间肯定不会是巧合，我们不如分别进房间单独考虑一下，三点半的时候再回来集合？”  
“那回来的就不是现在的我们——你是说，让我们整合全部的信息？”爆库儿恍然大悟，“但这样可行吗？我们可能再也遇不上对方了。”  
“那也总比在这里干等着强，不是吗？”

最终他们决定用雷欧力的匕首把一张餐布分成形状不规则的九份，这是随机事件，万一再见，能够拼起来互相辨认。  
出乎他们的意料，西索和伊路米也格外的配合，甚至临走前，这位阴晴不定的魔术师还跟他们道了好运。  
伊路米只是摸了摸奇犽的头，再也没看旁人一眼。  
“晚安。”  
“好运。”  
“再见。”希望能再见。

07  
尽管他们没有一次提到过能够穿梭在不同时空中的方法，但每人都有自己的考量。  
例如现在，酷拉皮卡终于意识到了车厢间的连接通道仅容一人通过的原因，故意打散考生，让接下来的一切变得更加胶着。  
如果有能够和平行世界中其他自己交流的方法就好了。他在迈进第二节车厢时如是想。

房间编号一至九，按照刚才商量的方法，考生号码牌从小到大排列，奇犽停在了三号房间门口，就是这里了。  
他进去之前猛然一顿，看了看空旷的走廊，难道刚才感受到的杀气是错觉？  
无论真假，这都是奇犽来到列车上后第一次体会到杀气，就连嗜杀成性的魔术师和自己那位揍敌客至上的大哥都没来得及在这里释放本性。  
他有点想去九号房间找小杰了。他看着窗外一成不变的黑色，仿佛回到了永远逃不出去的囚笼。

西索表现的非常服从指挥，但实际上就不得而知了。  
但至少表面上，雷欧力路过一号房间的时候，房门紧闭着，安静的倒真像有人在闭门沉思。  
他很清楚，自己可能是所有人当中最后一个得知这场考试之中的关卡的。这也让他心惊，果真如酷拉皮卡所说，他只要再晚一点发现，猎人执照就和他无缘了。  
警惕防范之余，雷欧力也开始学会刷点小聪明了。他用匕首在七号房间的墙根下刻了现在的时间——他庆幸自己带了手表——刚好被垂下来的床单挡住。

单人间的隔音效果未免太好了点，半藏把耳朵紧紧贴着门都听不见一丁点儿声音。他敢打赌，如果不是被用作猎人测试的场地，它很可能会成为全城最奢华的交通工具。  
隔间内部的装潢他之前没有仔细看过，高档的丝绒被褥让人想起家乡庆典时的贴身浴衣。半藏的手滑过严丝合缝的没有开关的玻璃窗。  
外面突然有什么东西闪过，也是黑色的，半藏靠的更近想看个清楚，但火车速度太快了，根本无法捕捉。  
况且，外面是这么平整无杂质的黑，他怎么可能分辨的出黑色物体飞过呢？

爆库儿在属于他的二号房间踱步。  
不是他不想坐下，而是这房间有明显被使用过的痕迹。而他记得很清楚，上一次他和所有一起检查这里时，被褥还是没有半点褶皱的，那之后也没和大家分开过。  
在这里的有人用过这个房间，爆库儿叹了口气，是他不认识的外来的考生。  
这感觉可真奇怪，他想，尤其在知道很可能这列车的某个角落有一个和他长着相同外表的人，正在做着和他不同的事。  
他仰头望着天花板，吊灯摇摇晃晃的让人眼晕。

默数到一万后，鲍得罗起身出了四号房间，走廊理所应当的空无一人。  
他做出那个提议时就想好了，趁众人都在房间里的时候出门，挑一个距离最近的考生击杀。  
开玩笑，他们之前的圆桌会议看似有用，实际根本就是避重就轻——只有出现死者才能通过，那怎么不仔细讨论一下谁死更合适？  
鲍得罗阴着脸路过半藏的房间，再前面一间不知属于谁，门漏了一条缝隙。  
并且，他不相信只有他一人记得，或者意识到了这条死规则。  
比如那两个目中无人的小辈，几号来着？44和301？

小杰的房间在车厢尾，卫生间隔壁。  
他有些苦恼，按照以往的习惯，这段时间比起无聊的呆在房间里，他更希望能够到处晃一晃，或者去找奇犽。  
刚才的奇犽似乎有些不高兴，他很想问问，但没有合适的机会——所有人都在为接下来的考试发愁。  
其实小杰也一样，但他不想去想。什么只有杀人才能够通过的规则都不会是真的的，他有这种信心，因为猎人在他心目中不是这样的职业。  
但要说合格的方法——小杰抱住他可怜的头，感觉快要爆炸——就更为难他了，他甚至不清楚自己现在到底在哪个世界线，而周围的大家又是从哪个世界线来的。  
猎人测试果然很难，他想。

伊路米自然是不会无端听从几个路人的，当然除了奇犽、奇犽所谓的朋友和西索的号码牌，他也没有关心过其他人，所以现在连自己的房间应该是几号都不清楚。  
与其呆在卧铺车厢内，随时可能碰上别人引起不必要的麻烦，他出了餐车做做样子，之后又选择调头回去。  
显然西索和他想的一样。  
“哟。”西索打了声招呼，上上下下仔细的打量了一下来人，明目张胆的。  
“哟。”伊路米无视了扫描仪一样的视线，坐在他旁边，“所以现在西索也准备摊开说话了？”  
“嗯？伊路还有什么更好的提议吗？”他笑着问，扑克牌在指间轻盈的打转，叫人看不清花色。  
“我无所谓哦。”伊路米说着，把红桃七放在了西索面前。  
“哇哦。”西索摩挲着牌面，“那之前收到过哪些呢？”  
“第一张是红桃三，二是红桃J，然后是红桃十，刚才是红桃七。”  
“听起来是一场令人愉快的旅行。”  
伊路米歪头，“相反，我倒是希望就此停止。我说完了，那西索呢？”  
“初次见面，我应该是红桃五。”他递过去已然变换了数字的牌，仿佛那是名片。  
伊路米这回没有接，西索也没勉强，只是半眯起眼，沐浴在杀手逐渐浓郁的气之中深呼吸——有薰衣草和杜松子酒的味道，啊，混合起来带着特殊的甘甜，让人欲罢不能。  
“看来你要行动了呢。”指针指向两点时，西索说。  
“不是我，”杀手冷冷的否认，“而是有人已经行动了。”  
他们同时透过被破坏的车厢门望向第二节车厢的顶部，似乎在严丝合缝的漆黑之中多了点别的颜色。  
但他们才不会去凑热闹呢，会有人代替他们的。  
西索和伊路米碰了碰酒杯，清脆的声音被车轨遮的完美无比。

08  
每一个幻想穿越平行世界的人都会遇到的难题是：如果遇到了另一个自己会怎么做。  
会这么想象的人应该感到庆幸，酷拉皮卡想，因为那证明他们没有真正的经历过。而真正经历的时候，绝对、绝对没有空暇的思维考虑自己会怎么做。  
他可能还算是幸运的，因为只是以旁观者的身份，但也足以唤醒他之前不切实际的白日梦，改为祈祷着不要碰到平行世界中的自己。  
不过整个事件的结局让他不解。虽然两个鲍得罗对峙时，其中一个杀死了另一个，但等活着的鲍得罗离开后，他小心的上前想要看看尸体（抱有一丝他可能还活着的奢望）时，那具尸体凭空消失了。  
难道是被火车的震动摇晃了下去？酷拉皮卡用心的体会了一下幅度，感觉不可能，风也没有大到能够吹掉一个躺着的人。但他摸了摸车顶，粘腻感告诉他有没干涸的血，这到底是怎么回事？  
“是你呀。”  
酷拉皮卡一愣，这绝对是他现在最不想听见的声音，哦，可能是第二不想听见的，第一是他自己。  
“西索。”他摆出防御状。  
“真奇怪，我刚才在洗手间附近才见过你呢。”西索笑眯眯的，对他那架势视而不见，“难道你会瞬间移动？”  
酷拉皮卡没表现出动容，冷淡道，“你知道那可能是另一个我。所以，你不在自己的房间里，来这里做什么？”和西索说话要占据主动权，这是从第四场测试得到的教训。  
“来看看我的苹果们怎么样了呀。”西索看了看被酷拉皮卡挡住的血迹，“只是没想到看见了更有趣的一幕呢。”  
“你都看见了？”  
“嗯哼。”西索摊了摊手，“不过我可没有多管闲事的癖好哦，那是他个人的事呢。”  
“无论如何，他刚才都杀了一个人。”酷拉皮卡说，他很不喜欢西索对于人命的漠视，“即使那个人是他自己，但他们来自不同的世界，他也没有资格——”  
酷拉皮卡看着西索变得更加意味深长的表情，一个想法在他胸腔里呼之欲出。  
关于那个考试规则，关于那个看似必须要杀人才能够合格的规则。  
“嘘——说出来会被取消资格哦。”

半藏一直都是个守信的人，他们的国风如此，视礼貌如天。所以即便他因为刚才似是幻觉的虚影而急的不行，也在反复做自我暗示，应该阻止那危险的想法。  
然而五分钟后，他还是拉开门到了走廊里，碰到了正从卫生间出来的鲍得罗。  
老人冲他微微点头表示招呼。  
“你听到，或者看到什么了吗？”他又左右看了看，没有其他人了。  
鲍得罗摇摇头，“房间的隔音效果太好了，如果不是我刚才多喝了点水，可能现在都不会出来的。”  
“这样啊。”半藏说，“那我也去趟卫生间吧。”  
鲍得罗让开门，在半藏的注视下回到了四号房间。  
半藏把自己关进了厕所。他刚才想过了，能够让他在黑夜中产生一瞬错觉的，大约只有浅色。除去老人的头发花白，就剩下那个99号了。  
但那只是个孩子，即使第四场考试时他有幸近距离见识到了他与年龄不符的实力，半藏还是不愿把负面猜测安放到99号身上。或许还有和他同行的405号的一部分原因。  
半藏清楚的记得自己是在和53号交流完一些信息之后得知的试验内容，他们的分析始于405号。这个有些粗神经的小鬼给他们带来了很多蛛丝马迹，半藏对此表示感激。  
所以如果——他是说如果——真的像提示所说的那样需要杀人才能够合格的话，他会第一个排除405号的。  
下定决心后，薰衣草的威力才后知后觉的影响到他，半藏秉着气从卫生间逃出来，还没来得及呼吸一口相对新鲜的空气，就被身后的一股大力撕扯了过去。  
“……半藏先生？”  
这是他听到的最后一句话，有些小，大约距离有点远吧。

凌晨三点三刻，小杰刚打开门就被飞扑而来的薰衣草味堵的咳嗽了好几次，隐约之中好像还看到了半藏先生。  
他叫了一声没得到回应，等气味终于消散不少也停止咳嗽后，他再往卫生间的方向看根本就空无一人。第二节车厢的后门也好好的关着。  
可能半藏先生想去外面吹吹风吧，和他一样认为呆在房间里不太舒服，比起密闭空间，他更喜欢野外一点。  
奇犽在三号房间，离得有些远，小杰迟疑了一下，还是决定叫上自己的新伙伴，两个人总要有意思多了，更何况奇犽应该也有话要和自己说。  
三号房间是空的。床单上有坐下过的痕迹，除此之外，训练有素的少年杀手没留下任何会暴露的线索。  
难道大家都在车顶上？小杰困惑的看向上方，真的这么巧吗？  
他迈出的前脚还未落地，就僵在半空中。后面有人。小杰没有马上回头，而是暗暗握紧了拳头，后脚一点点弯曲，像弹簧一样蓄着力，等待身后人的动作。  
“嘿！你好呀！你是哪个世界来的？”  
小杰蓄好的力卸了大半，腿一软差点倒在地上。这熟悉又陌生的声音，还有刚才故意被自己忽视的熟悉感，他怎么就没想到呢。  
小杰尴尬的转身，咧嘴笑起来。  
“哈哈，你好……我现在也有点不清楚了……”他对“小杰”说道。

09  
“我刚才看到了两个自己！”半藏被爆库儿拉到货车车厢门前的隐蔽角落里，听到对方这样说，“他们在互相残杀！这简直不敢相信！”  
半藏用手揉了揉脖子，被提着领子的感觉很不好，红围巾都快把他勒死了。他冲不懂礼貌的53号翻了个白眼，还暗藏着对他大惊小怪的不屑。  
“有什么不敢相信的？你不是之前推理的挺带劲的吗？早该料到这种情况了吧。”  
“并没有！”爆库儿立刻否认，“这、这不应该发生……平行世界间能够穿梭已经不合常理了，来自不同世界的人能同时存在就更加匪夷所思……”  
“你在猎人考试！”半藏适时提醒。  
“但是这不科学。”爆库儿此时显得比老学究更加死板，“一旦发生了平行时空的重叠，就会……就会发生一些不好的事。你还没见过别的你，对不对？等你见到了就会知道我的感受了。”  
半藏张张嘴，最终还是没说出什么。  
这在可怜的爆库儿看来，更加坚定了自己是最倒霉的那一个。即使现在看不见战况，也不难想象那是何等的激烈，用着和他一样的弓，射向和他一样的脸。  
该死的猎人测试怎么会有这么倒胃口的环节？他只是想安心的做个幻兽猎人，面对稀有珍兽可比面对自己令人向往多了。  
半藏半低着头，眼神幽深，像枯井的重影。他不自然的摸了摸脖子上的红围巾，深吸一口气，真应该感谢卫生间那股刺鼻的薰衣草了，让他在和别人距离这么近的时候还能够隐藏好。

雷欧力比自己想象的还要冷静，甚至比刚才众人聚集会谈的时候还要冷静。他连从手提箱里拿出匕首的想法都没有。  
“我觉得，我不应该问你是从哪里来的了。”他对房间里的不速之客说，“或许也不该问你是来干什么的？”  
“很简单，”来人点点头，把身后的门反锁，“你杀死我，或者我杀死你，这样我们两个都能活下去。”  
“你让我如何相信你？”雷欧力冷笑，“如果我没记错的话，奇犽的大哥，那个揍敌客的杀手，他可以易容吧。”  
“你必须要成为猎人，我也一样。”他只是说，“我们都是为了钱，然后去从医。难道你想让悲剧再发生一次吗？”  
“我当医生是为了救人，不是为了杀人。”  
“所以，你需要跟战胜自己。第四场测试的耻辱想必印象深刻吧？不如，杀了自己，也算跟过去懦弱的自己道别。”  
“猎人测试可是可以给人新生的啊。”

雷欧力在酷拉皮卡的八号房间门口徘徊了很久，才终于下定决心敲了敲门。  
“等一下。”是酷拉皮卡的声音，听起来与往常无恙。  
雷欧力不知为何狠狠的松了口气。  
没让他等多久，酷拉皮卡的脸露了出来。雷欧力观察了很久，久到酷拉皮卡都跟着他的视线上下打量着自己，问“怎么了吗？”  
“啊？啊，没事。”雷欧力没发现不妥，“四点多了，想来跟你聊聊，顺便待会可以一起过去。”  
酷拉皮卡侧身让雷欧力进屋，关上门前确认了一下走廊没人。  
“你看起来很累。”酷拉皮卡说。  
雷欧力揉揉太阳穴，“何止累，简直心力憔悴。我甚至怀疑自己当上猎人之后还有没有力气去学医。”他四仰八叉的躺在床上。  
但很快他又挣扎着坐起来，眼神是酷拉皮卡从第一场试验就熟悉的坚定。  
酷拉皮卡轻笑起来，雷欧力还果然没变，而且比之前进步了很多。  
“酷拉皮卡，复仇真的有那么重要吗？”雷欧力突然严肃，直视酷拉皮卡的茶色眼睛，看着里面随着他的话语闪过星星点点的红。  
无需回答，雷欧力已经知道了答案。他叹着气，不知该作何感想。一方面认为只为复仇而活是迷失自我，一方面又觉得不通过复仇，酷拉皮卡找不到真正的自我。  
许久，雷欧力还是得到了他的答案，更加沉重。  
“为了复仇，我连自己都能轻易杀死。”酷拉皮卡说。

奇犽眼看着时间终于流尽，伸了个懒腰，从房间出来了。  
他抽了抽鼻子，总觉得走廊里的薰衣草味更刺激了一点，向让人崩溃的浓度一去不返。他捏着鼻子几个闪身就躲到了车顶。  
凌晨的天空没有丝毫转亮的趋势，相信其他人也都注意到了。他平躺在车厢上看着所谓的夜空，一颗星星都没有，无聊的感觉又袭来了。  
听脚步声是那个年长的大叔正向他走来，奇犽不打算理会，如果需要杀人并且不被发现的话，他会选择更加隐蔽的方式。比如在厕所旁，可以立刻洗掉手上的血迹。  
更何况，反正死掉一个人，其余所有人就都能活下去，他何必冒这个险呢，还有可能和小杰做不成朋友。  
他确实是这样想的。所以在一切发生在瞬息之间时，没来得及做出任何反应。  
银色闪电不负它的名字，不负孕育他的家族，揍敌客的未来家主在另一个自己面前轻而易举的结束了同样毫无反应的老人的生命。  
血珠飞溅到奇犽的脸上，连带着自己身上的薰衣草味都被血腥洗净。  
原来自己杀人的时候是这副样子？没有表情，没有情绪，没有……灵魂。  
为什么呢？奇犽想，明明大哥看起来不是这样的，尤其是有西索在的时候……啊，对，西索。在他失去对身体的主观控制前想到的那个可能成为大哥弱点的，是西索吧。  
他很少能从大哥身上体会到那种情绪——愉悦？

10  
小杰知道自己来晚了。  
他和另一个自己聊的起劲，根本没有注意外面的动静。还是酷拉皮卡和雷欧力疯狂敲他的门时，才知道奇犽出事了。  
明明还不到四点半，考生却都聚集在了餐车里——除了奇犽，他不知所踪。  
被发现的时候，车顶上只有一滩血迹和鲍得罗逐渐冰冷的身体。那心脏处的伤口只有奇犽的手能做到，更别说还有目击证人，半藏和爆库儿都看见了脸和衣服染上血滴的奇犽经过，那样子被他们描述成行尸走肉。  
不得不说，车厢里的情形除了凝重，还有些滑稽。因为站着两个小杰，就像突然分身出了一个双胞胎，而且关系极好，一致对外，愤怒的表情也如出一辙。  
“我不相信奇犽会做出这种事！”他们大吼，“而且现在奇犽人呢？他不可能从这列火车上消失！我们应该问问他！”  
“问他然后等着他不甘愿当凶手失去资格，然后杀死我们每个人吗？”半藏用了最偏激的安慰方法，“醒醒吧，他那个状态明显不对，根本不能用常理去衡量。”  
“他不会的！”  
酷拉皮卡拍拍小杰的肩膀，示意他稍安勿躁，“我也不认为奇犽会故意做出这种事，”他说，“但要说他何时变得奇怪的……我记得是从刚才分开——”他突然停顿，表情逐渐变得怪异，神色阴晴不定，“是从他大哥跟他说完话开始的！小杰！你还记得吗？或者说，你那个世界发生过这件事吗？仔细想一想，当时你因为他哥哥的话生气，还想要上去决斗！所以这里、这节车厢才会一团糟！”  
“啊？”伊路米听到他提到自己，不能置之身外，“你说这话的前提是，我确实是你见过的那个我吧？然而事实上，你们口中的那个阿奇，我并没有见过哦。”他显得很无辜，“当然，对于跟我来自同一个世界的那个阿奇，我是想跟他说，让他别再玩什么猎人考试了，赶紧回家，但还没来得及说呢。”  
“你——”  
“雷欧力！”酷拉皮卡制止他，然后看向小杰，无力的摇头。  
没希望了，看小杰一脸迷茫，一定没有相关的记忆。就连那个伊路米，酷拉皮卡看过去，手腕还是完好无损的，果真如他所说，根本没有撺掇过奇犽杀人。他突然有些自嘲，能够控制人心神的渠道，杀手世家应该有的吧。可是根本没有证据。  
“哈？你们在说什么？”半藏闭着眼摆摆手，“现在最关键的难道不应该是，99号杀了人，而且也被认定成了凶手，我们全都有机会合格了吗？”  
“但事实上，在场的除了小杰，我相信都已经动手‘杀人’了，不是吗？”酷拉皮卡的声音冷的刺骨。  
爆库儿刚恢复没多久的脸色又白了下去，半藏死死皱着眉，就连雷欧力都沉默了。  
“什么？什么意思？”两个小杰面面相觑，“什么叫你们都杀人了？”  
“我们没有哦。”魔术师的声音不合时宜的响起，他在自己和伊路米之间点了点。然后给小杰解释，“404号的意思是，他们全都杀死了来自别的世界的自己呢。怎么样，你有没有过这种想法？”他笑着问小杰。  
显然没有。小杰没有这种拐弯抹角的负面想法，他脑子里就没有存在过需要“杀人”才能够达成的目标。  
但这次，他出乎意料的很快明白了他们的动机——杀死自己也是杀死一人，也能够达成合格目标。而自己，是不能被指认成凶手的。  
完美的不可能犯罪。所有人都会这么想。

五点过后，列车行进的速度明显的开始减慢，而考生们却比刚开始意识到车速加快时更加心情低沉。  
他们一起把鲍得罗冰冷僵硬的身体放在了靠墙的地板上，在他还死不瞑目的脸上盖了一块干净的白色餐布，胸口处的红色血迹逐渐变黑，像极了被吞噬掉的奇犽的眼睛。  
本该最关心奇犽的伊路米看起来比任何人都轻松（除了西索，他在用从伊路米衣服上拿下来的针扔飞镖），似乎对于奇犽的去处有一个很好的且无需担忧的猜测。  
没有找到奇犽，小杰是不会消停的。但他们每一次从车厢出去后，再回来的都不是同一个人了。但小杰坚信，早晚都会如酷拉皮卡所说，有一个和那个反常的奇犽相同世界的小杰回来，给奇犽作证。  
“其实，还有一件事情没有解决。”酷拉皮卡打破了该死的沉默，“为什么奇犽杀死了鲍得罗就留下了尸体，而我们当中的任何一人在杀死自己时都没留下任何痕迹。”  
“……因为被杀死的我们不属于这个世界。”爆库儿的声音有点颤抖，也难为他这种样子还能理智的说话了，“这是平行世界的‘规则’。”  
“也就是需要我们自己摸索的隐藏规则？”  
“那也不能解释鲍得罗真正死亡的原因啊。”酷拉皮卡说，“难道就那么巧，暴走的奇犽和这个鲍得罗来自同一个时空？”  
半藏皱起眉，“不，不对。还有一种解释，鲍得罗已经没有了能够穿越世界的能力！他已经变成了‘一个人’。”  
酷拉皮卡恍然，“……他已经杀死过一个自己了。”  
他深呼吸了好几次，才把那种从尾椎骨游移的寒意驱赶，“整理一下，我们所在的列车应该不是传统意义上的现实世界，很可能是把我们集体转移到了一个由猎人协会创造出来的考点里。而这里的规则首先就是，一人死亡且凶手被发现，则除凶手外全员合格，这里的一人死亡，可以是非本世界的一人，这就是这次考试给我们留的后路，猎人协会不想看我们自相残杀。其次，一旦有一个世界的‘分身’死亡，则其余所有分身一起消失，最后剩下的就是真正的本人，而此时如果再次死亡，则是现实世界的肉体死亡。”  
“……就像鲍得罗。”爆库儿喃喃道。  
“对。”酷拉皮卡艰难的吐出这个字。

11  
他们不记得这是第几次见到小杰从眼前晃过了，尽管知道这些小杰都不是同一个，还是替他觉得累，同时也很佩服这样的毅力。  
这次的小杰似乎和往常不太一样，他径直走到了依旧坐在吧台的伊路米面前，用咬紧的牙关挤出了一句话，“我在哪里可以找到奇犽。”  
伊路米盯着他，似乎不懂为什么会找上他。  
“我问，我可以在哪里找到奇犽。”小杰重复，提高了声音。  
“我不知道哦。”伊路米说，“如果他还在这个列车里的话，那你没有找过的地方，就只可能是最后的货车车厢了吧。”  
小杰替奇犽感到气愤，伊路米无所谓的口气让他深吸好几口气，“那如果他已经离开了这里呢。”  
伊路米歪了歪头，“不可能呢。这里是猎人测试，考试结束前他走不出去的。”  
“你是不是知道什么，关于这个列车。”少年冷静的不像话，连靠近想要劝架的酷拉皮卡都被这语气震住了。  
“啊，糟糕。”伊路米知道说漏了，西索还在旁边没心没肺的窃笑，不提醒自己。现在可好，已经吸引到所有人的注意力了，小杰好骗不意味着别人一样好骗，看看404号的眼睛就知道了。  
“嗯，我可以把我知道的说出来。”伊路米妥协，“首先是得知规则的方法其实有三个，一个就是大多数人所用的，在对自己所处的世界产生了怀疑，那么在你下一次经过列车间时，就会随机穿越到另一个世界，同时得知测试规则。第二个方法是我和阿奇用的方法，如果主动破坏列车，那么同样会同时得知规则并且完成穿越。第三个，”他看着小杰，“是你一个人的方法。你在所有人登上列车前就提早进入并且经过了一次列车间，所以在你一上车时就已经收到了测试内容。”  
“这么详细的规则你是怎么知道的？”爆库儿忍不住问。  
“很简单，推测出来的。从你们每个人的反应就能知道了呢。”  
在众人忙着感叹实力差距时，小杰不为所动，“然后呢，你还没说完。”  
“然后，如你所见，每一次穿过车厢的链接门，都会进行一次穿越，而一旦进入这个穿越，永远无法再一次经过普通穿越回到原本的世界。但是还是有途径的，那就是你们之前做的，杀死别的世界的自己，这样在你这个人身上就抹去了其他的世界线，也可以理解为那些被分裂出去的世界都集中到了你一人身上。你们应该多出来了很多陌生的记忆吧？那些都是别的世界的你们经历过的。”  
酷拉皮卡不自觉的点头，伊路米说的没错，他确实有一些自己没经历过的记忆。  
“但是你和西索并没有完成这个条件。”小杰咄咄逼人，“我刚才在外面看到了另一个你们。”  
“嗯，确实呢。还没来得及。”伊路米承认。  
酷拉皮卡明显不相信，“难道不是有另一种能够回归原本世界线的途径吗？”  
“我目前还不知道哦。”伊路米耸耸肩，“我可不是考官。”  
“但是你知道奇犽在货车车厢。”小杰说，“所以你也去过货车车厢吗？”  
“很遗憾，”西索突然插话，“没有呢。不过有提示，那节车厢从来都没有分裂出其他的世界线，因为每一次我们去查看它，都能见到自己做的标记呢。”  
标记？标记！小杰眼睛一亮，他想到了另一个小杰告诉过他的资料（每遇到一次自己他都会把写满经历的便签传给下一个要进屋的），有一个伊路米的手腕有伤！如果找到那个伊路米，是不是奇犽可以不算做凶手？  
他赶紧看了看在座的伊路米的手腕，完好无损，然后不顾阻拦的又一次冲出了车厢。

“能看得出，是西索中意的类型呢。”车顶上的伊路米居高临下的观察着小杰的愣头青一样的行动力，和十头牛拉不回的倔强，而且是个危险的类型，他心里补充。  
虽然没有他身边的这位来的危险。伊路米在被西索的杀气包裹前适时隐藏了他对小杰的杀意。  
“所以，西索打算怎么办？”伊路米转移话题，“下去杀死他，还是等他来杀死你？”  
西索抬手碰了碰伊路米动脉处不知是哪一个他留下的粉红色印记，“嗯……怎么办，都不想要呢。”  
“说的也是。”伊路米微微侧头躲开西索越发不规矩的手。  
那些可笑的、说杀死自己就是超越自己的鬼话，都是弱者的自我安慰。  
对于伊路米来说，与其费劲杀死其他世界的自己，不如把他们的一切都掌控在自己手中——这当然不可能，因为他们也会用同样的想法。  
而西索呢。他总能找到更好的目标提升自我，因为他从不屑于回顾过去，他活在未来。于是所谓的告别过去的自己——他没有那种东西。  
他们同时相信，无论分出多少个世界的他们，都会有一样的选择。  
就像每一个世界的他们，都属于对方一样。


End file.
